


On the Razor's Edge

by costumejail



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Moving Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Jet leaned into their Mom's side for a moment longer. She held them like she did when they were a scared five-year-old and when they closed their eyes they almost felt like one again.
Relationships: Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star & Original Killjoy Character(s) (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995661
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	On the Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of the Danger Days Year Ten Celebration! Prompt was Jet Star.  
> Title from _Ohio_ By Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness.

"I'm leaving."

"You are?"

Jet sighed. Ultra Violet held out a hand and they collapsed to the floor next to her.

"Yeah. It's... the older one wants to go. He thinks it’ll be better for Kobes."

"Do you?"

"I mean... He’s not doing well here. I don't— I don’t think he’s cut out for the convoy life and— Especially after last week..."

"Mohilla got kicked out of the convoy for a reason. You're going to leave now even after we did that for the city kids?"

There was no anger in Ultra Violet’s voice. Gentle curiosity, maybe. Resignation might be a better word.

"Would you have really wanted him to stick around after pulling something like that?"

"No," laughed Ultra Violet. "I was gonna get rid of him anyway, but what’s a Mother gotta do to keep her kid around?"

Her voice cut off a bit at the end. Jet decided not to mention it.

"Well, how different will it really be? I'll still call, I'm sure we'll visit once things get settled."

"I'm sure you will."

Jet leaned into their Mom's side for a moment longer. They were far too big for this now, easily eight inches taller than her. Still, she held them like she did when they were a scared five-year-old and when they closed their eyes they almost felt like one again.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I don’t— It's the Witch. It’s—”

"Shh, shh,  _ Mije _ . It's okay. We all grow up at some point."

"I don't think I’m ready to grow up."

"You've had longer than most. And you’re not in this alone. You're not losing your family, you're just getting a new one."

Sniffling, Jet nodded. They let themself linger for a moment longer, then straightened up.

"I'm gonna... Go say bye to everyone else. Kobra wants to be gone by sunset so..."

"Get out of here," smiled Ultra Violet. Maybe a little wetly. "Call me when things get settled."

She kissed Jet's forehead and nudged them to their feet. They looked down at her, sitting with her legs crossed in the tent they'd grown up in. She was mending a jacket. Just like she’d taught them to.

They left the tent. It was brighter outside, though cooler. Late afternoon and the convoy had already stopped for the day. Jet surveyed the encampment. The family they'd had since they left the city. Who'd taken them in with no questions asked and let them grow, safe (or as safe as you could be in the zone) and happy and healthy. They caught sight of the Kobra Kid and his sibling loading the last of their gear onto Jet's bike.

Jet knew they'd miss the people who raised them, but it was time to grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
